A Reactors Multiverse
by aguywhosobs
Summary: Shark, and his adventutres through the multuverse. What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Shark woke up, rubbing his eyes. He needed to make another reaction today. Everyone must have been waiting on him again. Only two videos a week does not bode well with his long time fans, and definitely not the trolls. He also had to help Kickass too, about the stuff happening to his channel. The long haired man, got out of his bed and stretched. Shark had a shower, ate breakfast, than sat down, ready to record. He was making a reaction to the first episode of Hunter Hunter, just in advance. "Hey, guys. TheFlamingShark here, back with another video, and today I'll be finally starting the first episode of HunterxHunter" Before Shark could finish, he was interrupted by the sound of someone pressing the bell. He grunted, before walking to the door. "How many interruptions can a guy fucking get..." When opened the door, Shark was met by a mailman, who seemed pretty tired with the parcel he was holding. "Um...Sir? This is yours." The parcel was small, which made Shark wonder what it was. It could be his first sign of fan mail or something that he ordered but slowly forgot about it. Shark took it with caution, before forcing a smile. "Thanks." He closed the door, before unwrapping the parcel.

Shark thought he might as well open the parcel, he only did the intro to his video anyways. He unwrapped it, intrigued to see what it was. When he saw it, he wasn't satisfied. It was a key. A gold key, dusty, with what seemed to be an emerald in the middle. He inspected the key, which was a lot heavier than Shark expected it to be. Shark assumed that this must be a mistake, maybe it was supposed to go to the neighbour next door. Eventually, Shark left it on the table and continued with his reaction. When the reaction was over, Shark headed into the kitchen to get some food before chilling on his Discord. When he walked in, the key was mysteriously rumbling on the table. It rocked back and forth, almost as if it was being possessed. Shark stared at it, before walking towards the key. The table was starting to shake now, as Shark picked up the key. The emerald seemed to be cracking, as Shark lost his balance due to all the shaking, falling on the ground. Things were falling from cupboards, and finally, the Emerald complete shattered, creating an extremely abnormal ray of green light. When Shark reopened his eyes, he saw that his entire essence was being erased. He looked at his hands. It was Infinity War all over again, except this time Shark was shaking. He still had no idea what had happened. This is how he was going to die? Having no idea how? His hands were gone, and soon it was his torso, then, at last, his face.

Shark jerked himself awake. He slowly opened his eyes, blinded by the absurd white light. He heard people talking, as he looked around. "Shark! You're awake!" Someone shouted behind him in an English accent. The thing was though, Shark knew who it was. "Kickass?!??" He exclaimed, as he got up and turned around. It was Kickass alright. He walked towards him, with his trademark glasses, and jet black hair. Shark looked around two other figures seemed to be behind Kickass, as Shark looked around. They all seemed to be surrounded by...nothing. Just plain white. "Where the hell are we?!?!?" Shark rasped, expecting an answer from Kickass. "Man, I have no idea. We only just got here. Let me show you the others." Kickass walked Shark to the two figures that he had seen earlier. But Shark was shocked to find out one of them was a Pokemon. "An Azelf?!? What the hell!" He said, slowly moving away. "Call me Jun." The Pokemon had no seemed to move its mouth, in fact, it didn't even seem to have a mouth. Shark soon remembered that Azelf's were a psychic species, able to talk in people's minds. "Why? How?" Shark tried to say, but still taken aback from all of it. "I'm from another universe. To you, Pokemon is entertainment? Correct?" Jun said calmly, in a sensible tone. "Yeah.." Shark whispered, attempting to take it all in. "So something happen to make our universes collide. That's all we could figure out." Jun said, as if he had finished the matter. "Yeah," Kickass continued, "This is Harry. She's cool." Kickass smiled before it being instantly wiped off her face by the concerned look that Harry had on 'her' face. "Her? I'm not a her..." After Harry said it, everyone will silenced due to awkwardness, before Harry got the cojones to break the awkward silence. "So...hey there. You came here via a key, right?" He said. "Yup," Shark said, in a more confident tone. "But where are w-" "You are in nothing." A dark, gritty, looming voice said over Shark, as a figure walked towards the four. The entity had a dark hood, a black cloak, and nothing else. It was if a Dementor and the Grim Reaper had a baby. "This is the eternal nothingness. All this universe exists of is nothing. I brought you all here. Not by accident...You will have to stop them..." The entity stopped walking before Kickass spoke "What the hell are you talking about?! Take us back home!" He shouted, glaring at the entity. "It's not as easy as that. I chose you four, because of what happened at will happen. Right now, I can only tell you one thing. Find the keys." The Entity disappeared. Everything went back to Black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shark woke up, he seemed to be in a bed. It felt comfortable, and he definitely wasn't where he was previously. Maybe this was all a dream. He opened his eyes, and this was not his room. It was full of weird anime posters, weirdly consuming of Yuri romance. He looked harder, it seemed to be...Yang and Blake. He looked at the other one, it was Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, the other Amethyst and Peridot and the last Marco and Hekapoo. He soon heard the door creak, awaiting the person who would open it. The person who opened the door had long black hair, white skin, and most importantly a Pegasus. It strolled to the bed, smiling at Shark. "I never thought that I'd meet another one.." He almost whispered, as Shark was trying to take this in. He looked at his own hands, and realised they weren't hands at all, they were hooves. He then got up, and walked to the mirror. And you guessed it, Shark was a pony. He spun around to the pegasus, and said "Tell me everything that happened," as calm as he could. The Pegasus smiled, sighing. "Well...I'm RarityDash. Well in our world and all. I got sent here last week. Something told me that I had a purpose, I wound understand everything soon...which I haven't. We are in the world of MLP. I have no idea if there is a way out, being a pony sucks after a while." Shark moved back slightly, as he was taken aback by what RarityDash had just said. He moved some of his hair to the side before spoke. "So you are here too? We met that guy... wait, where is Kickass, Jun and Harry?" Shark asked, looking around. "Oh them?" Rarity implied, looking at the window, "They wanted to check out the palace. By the way, Twilight and company don't seem to be around right now. This is probably before the show. We just need to find a way out of here." Shark nodded back, walking out of his room, looking at the rest of his house. "So you've been here for a week and you were able to get a house like this?" Shark wondered, looking around. "I'm not the only person who got transported. LuffyIsCool got the boot here as well. He lives in the other room. He went with the others though, I was tasked to wait till you wake up. Which was a long time." RD almost complained. "What can I say? I'm a potato." Shark smiled as he trotted outside to the streets of Canterlot. He looked at all the ponies, or unicorns, and even the Pegasus'. The ivory towers loomed over him, with many of the residents looking at his long hair and beard. RarityDash galloped off to the castle, with Shark following.

Jun, Harry, Kickass and Luffy were all trotting around the palace, as they knew they probably wouldn't be allowed in. Kickass was having fanboy outbursts as he kept pacing around, as the other three debated how they were gonna get out of this place, and what to make of it. "You think we could learn magic?" Harry asked, wondering what would be a solution, moving his trademark hat. "Well, me and you are the only unicorn ponies here, Luffy." Harry said nonchalantly, as Kickass and Jun were Pegasi. "Don't forget that Rarity Dash is also a unicorn pony." Jun added, before clearing his throat. "We get our hands on a spell book, and a history one. We need to know if they have recording of that thing we saw in that place." Kickass came over, attempting to fly, but falling horribly on his face.

"They are the only way we can stop it for happening." The entity said, deep in the Everfree Forest, sighing. "They have the knowledge and it only makes sense in the timeline." He said to himself, before a portal appeared, with someone coming out of it. "You really thought you could stop me, huh, BL?" The voice was high pitched and had a lot of insanity.


End file.
